Domino
Domino (ドミノ, Domino) is one of the starter Mimiroids and primary protagonists introduced in Tachibana Project. Domino and Astro are introduced as "evil" versions of Mimi that branched off from Gin's tails. A loner by heart, Domino is a dark/ghost-type Mimiroid and one of the three starter mimiroids in the game. Domino is the main mascot of the second story in Tachibana Project: Black Blaze, and appears as a minor antagonist and villain in the first half of the game. Concept Domino was originally created and designed by Team Mika and S-Capsule Systems. Created as Astro's companion Mimiroid, Domino's sole purpose was as a. However, Domino teams up with Naomi beats it in Black City. Domino has no memory of it's past, therefore, uses Mimi as a crutch to help the poor Mimiroid remember it's past. Overview Domino appears as an antagonist and primary rival to Mimi earlier in the story, though, its doesn't make a major appearance until Mimi visits Black City. Mimi is unaware that Ito, the secondary antagonist of the story actually disguised itself as Gin and stole Chocola from Mimi in order to steal all of the data, which contains the CY-1 data on every Mimiroid in existence. The optimistic Mimiroid sets off to follow Domino to Black City. Interestingly, just like Naomi and Astro, Domino also has a Turbo State called "Black Cat". In it's Black Cat form, Domino's speed and power has increased to a Personality Domino's original personality that it was programmed with is fairly cool and pacific, but more so "evil" than the other two starters. It is inherently pacific, but will become violent to protect itself if Domino feels that it is in danger. Though, Domino has a very malicious and mischevious nature as well, as it likes to curse or trick others it sees wandering at night. Domino can also be very harsh and one can assume that it knows if someone is wasting it's time. This shows at the beginning of the story as Domino isn't very willing to protect Mimi in the beginning and even goes on to insult Mimi's naiveness. Though, later on, Domino befriends Mimi and becomes very protective towards Mimi. Domino can be pretty vindictive and can even hold grudges on people who have wronged someone it actually cares about, such as Kurina. Legacy Some time after Tachibana Project, Angelique Zero takes place in a alternate timeline, along with Domino's data to create Rami, a spirtual successor to Mimi. Domino, along with other past Team Mika villains, appears as ghost data. Relationships Friends/allies • Naomi • Chocola • Astro • Karmin • Taren • Roshana • Ken • Emerald • Roulette • Ace • Kara • Shika • Lily • Nene • Gin (formerly) Enemies • Kurina • Rereku • Meilin • Riri • Nene • Gin • Itazura 91 Secret Police • Naomi (formerly) • Ken (occasionally) • Naomi Robos • Shadow Domino • Shadow Astro • Gin • Blue Chaos • Green Chaos • Yellow Chaos • KAI MK 1 Trivia * In Japanese, "kuroneko" literally translates into "black cat". This is a reference to how black cats are traditionally considered a symbol of good luck or bad luck. * It's actually not shown why or how Gin managed to get Domino's data. However, Riri remembers seeing Domino at a research facility that made several years ago. * Domino appears as a rival character Transcript * "You can try to beat me. But why bother? I'll obviously win..." * "Heh...you actually made me have to try. You're not bad, I guess..." * "Nice try. But, I can see you like you're in slow motion. I can predict every move you make before you even act..." * '' "Ha! I could've made that shot in the dark! Give up already and save yourself the effort..."'' * "I'm Domino, a dark-type Mimiroid created by Gin. I'm just the best, plain and simple..." * "Yeah. I really thought I made this plain and simple. No one tells me what to do...." Category:Itazura Six Category:Mimiroids Category:Dark-type Category:Ghost-type Category:Villains Category:Former Villains Category:Rogue Mimiroids Category:Team Mischief Category:Starters